Il était une fois, Gin Ichimaru
by Trisha-L
Summary: Quelques délires autour de Gin.
1. GinRangiku, alcool

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo-sama

Genre : Humor

Rated : K

Note de l'auteur : Un soudaine envie d'écrire un truc drôle sur Gin ^^. Il n'y aura que des drabbles – 100 à 200 mots. Le titre de fait franchement pitié, mais je suis nulle pour ça - -'

* * *

Gin savait que Rangiku avait un humour assez lourd, voire douteux. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. A chaque fois qu'il lui faisait la remarque, pour la taquiner, elle répondait la même chose

« -Non mais tu t'es vu ! »

Et lui ressortait toujours la même histoire.

C'était au temps de leur premiers rendez-vous. Ils s'étaient disputés pour une broutille et elle lui avait sorti « tu te préfères à moi ! ». C'était faux, mais il s'était abstenu de la contredire.

Le soir même, en rentrant chez lui, il avait trouvé une bouteille sur sa table basse. Avec un mot, juste à côté, qui disait :

_« Bois-le sec. Tu verras l'effet que tu me fais._

_Matsumoto R. »_

Il a retourné la bouteille pour voir le nom de l'alcool. Il n'a jamais autant ri que lorsque ses yeux se sont posés sur « Gin ».

* * *

Laissez une p'tite review, please :D


	2. GinMomo, innocence

2éme drabble

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo

Genre : Humor

Pairing : GinHinamori

Rated : K+

* * *

Gin s'ennuyait. Izuru était en mission spéciale. Même si Rangiku était là, il avait envie d'une âme innocente et timide. Hors, à part Kira, il n'y avait que Hinamori pour ce rôle.

Il envoya, alors, un papillon de l'Enfer à Aizen, pour qu'il lui laisse sa lieutenante pour la journée. Il fut enchanté de voir cette dernière devant son bureau, quelques minutes plus tard.

Il se leva et alla fermer la porte. Il se plaça derrière elle, se pencha, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« -Je crois savoir que tu as un faible pour les hommes aux cheveux argentés. » Dit-il en faisant référence au capitaine Hitsugaya.

Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

« -Non. Pourquoi mon Zanpakutô aurait-il des attaques plus faibles face aux hommes aux cheveux argentés ?

Gin secoua la tête, dépité.

Il avait _vraiment_ hâte qu'Izuru revienne, parce que les âmes innocentes, c'est bien mais il ne faut pas abuser.

* * *

Je remercie ceux qui ont eu la bonté de commenter – et ceux qui auront la bonté de le faire pour celui-là. J'espère ne pas vous ennuyer avec mon humour à deux balles ^^


	3. GinMayuri, voyeurisme

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo :D

Genre : Humor

Pairing : MayuriGin

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsushi eut un sourire dément. Son œuvre était enfin prête.

Il regarda les petits écrans devant lui, et se complimenta pour son ingéniosité. Installer des caméras cachées dans tout le Seireitei était une idée de pur géni. Officiellement, c'était pour surveiller.

Officieusement, c'était du voyeurisme.

Il actionna la petite touche sur le côté et pu admirer l'étendu de son intelligence.

Soit un Gin Ichimaru, les fesses en l'air, penché vers l'avant, la tête retournée, tirant la langue et tapant sur son derrière.

Si Nemu ne fit que rougir, son capitaine, lui, hurla de rage.

* * *

Je remercie Mayuu, Nelja et Used Blue pour leurs reviews :D ça motive à fond !


	4. GinToshiro, sourire

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo-sama

Genre : Humor

Pairing : Gin/Toshiro

Rated : K

NDA : Vanne très lourde, préparez-vous.

* * *

Gin avait toujours pensé que le petit Toshiro et lui étaient très semblables. Ils avaient tous deux intégrés le Gotei 13 très jeunes. Ils étaient aussi ce qu'on appelle communément des génies. Ils étaient également capitaines.

Bref, ils avaient plein de points communs.

Sauf qu'autant Gin souriait, autant son confrère faisait la gueule.

Et vu que Gin n'avait rien à faire ce jour-là, il décida de changer ça.

Il se présenta devant le capitaine de la 10éme avec son éternel sourire.

« -Que veux-tu, Ichimaru ?

-Sais-tu ce qu'un méchant Shinigami ?

-Toi. »

Il avait vraiment l'air de prendre sa réponse au sérieux, se dit Gin.

« -Non, un Shiniguennemi » S'esclaffa l'albinos

Ce dernier vit son interlocuteur fermer les yeux, souffler un bon coup puis lui demander de s'en aller.

« -J'ai en une autre, comme ça. Com… » Mais il fut grossièrement interrompu

-Ichimaru, casses-toi. T'es chiant. »

Gin prit son humour de merde et son sourire banane puis partit rejoindre sa division

_Au moins, il a réagi._

_

* * *

_

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont commenté les précédents chapitres. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant.


	5. GinTôsen, humiliation

Disclaimer : Tout est Tite Kubo…

Pairing : Gin/Tôsen

Rating : T – je suis pas trop sûre…

* * *

Ça c'était passé plus d'une centaine d'années auparavant. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles Tôsen le haïssait. Gin était encore 3ème siège de la 5ème Division, en ce temps-là. Et il était d'humeur moqueuse le jour où cela arriva.

Déjà qu'il l'était en temps normal. Allez imaginer.

Tout sourire, bien que Tôsen ne puisse le voir, il alla vers lui.

« -Que veux-tu, Ichimaru ? lui avait demandé l'aveugle

-Tu sais ce que dit une femme quand elle voit un gros engin ? »

Tôsen, bien que choqué, garda son calme habituel et répondit froidement :

« -Non.

-Ah bah moi, oui, s'esclaffa l'argenté avant de s'enfuir

Notez que Gin, à l'époque, avait le corps d'un humain de 12 ans.

Profondément humilié, Tôsen partit prendre l'air, s'abstenant d'aller tuer ce gamin vulgaire et irrespectueux.

Il arrivait encore à Gin de repenser à cette histoire. Et ça le faisait toujours autant rire

* * *

Note : Je suis partie pécher des idées sur VDM, il y a une qui m'a bien inspirée, et voilà x') Je sais que le langage de Gin est inapproprié par rapport au fait qu'il soit à la S.S. et qu'on ne parlait pas comme ça à l'époque, mais, que voulez-vous, ça reste Gin xD'

J'ai pas trop l'impression que ça soit tordant, mais j'ai adoré, pour la part. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus :/


End file.
